


Ghostinnit

by Bookwormandcheezitlover



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormandcheezitlover/pseuds/Bookwormandcheezitlover
Summary: Tommyinnit wakes up as a ghost in the nether, not being able to remember anything.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 144





	Ghostinnit

The last thing Tommy remembers was just feeling free, flying, or was it falling, he can’t remember which but where was he?

Tommy wakes up, the first thing he sees is a red spongy like roof, he turns to his side and sees a pigman mining this weird looking block, he turns onto his back once again, he feels like he’s floating and goes to get up but his legs go through the ground and that’s when he sees his legs. They look transparent and why was his skin gray and burned. Tommy thinks to himself “So many fucking questions and where the fuck am I? And who….. Am I? ” He hesitantly asked himself 

Tommy tries to float onto his feet and succeeds after a couple of tries and looks around, He thinks out loud to himself in a raspy tone “ Am I in hell, What the fuck is this shit ?” Tommy turns his head to the side and looks down and he saw that he is on some kind of a bridge. He looks ahead and sees something that looks like a portal, he hesitantly goes towards the portal like structure. 

As he got closer to the portal he heard whispers coming from the portal and he exclaimed “ OH! This is like those magical structures that….. D̸̡̼̾ả̵̧̙̾ḑ̵̢̄̈́ ẗ̵͎͇o̷̜̐͝l̷͔̰̔d̷͍͗ ̸̖͐̐ṁ̷̟͔ḙ̷̿̐ ̸̖̃a̶̯̥͂͘b̸͓̿o̶̘̔ũ̷̙t̷̖͒͐ ….??” he muttered in disbelief and he headed into the portal and he saw purple swirls clouding his vision. Then he noticed his surroundings changed by the way he felt the wind, and heard the sounds of cheers, the question was, was it cheers of joy or cheers of anguish.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing shit and using Archive of our own. I wouldn't have been able to write this without the help of my Friends Pepsi and Polar. I hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
